1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting element, a radiation detecting apparatus, and a manufacturing method of a radiation detecting element.
2. Related Art
It has been known that a scintillator of a measuring apparatus to measure radiation is made thin while maintaining the strength of the scintillator by bonding the scintillator and a transparent reinforcing member with an adhesive to make them thin, as described for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-26821.
However, when a scintillator and a reinforcing member are bonded by using an adhesive, scattering and reflection occur at interfaces between the scintillator and the adhesive and between the adhesive and the reinforcing member. Due to this, a blurred image is formed on a sensor, and the resolution deteriorates.